Kyou's Fever
by happiness theory
Summary: Kyou caught a fever and Tohru is doing whatever it takes to cure it (even making Shigure and Yuki doing tons of chores) Kyoru pairing. Lots of cute fluff! One-shot


My friend, KK, and I are soo into Fruit Baskets. We just read the first book, and I can't wait to get the DVDs and stuff! Anyway, I hope this is a good Kyoru fic! One-shot!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo's Fever By Jasmine Goggins 

"Hmm.." Tohru stared at her plate of food lost in her own little world.

"Tohru-chan?"

"Huh?" She looked up at Shigure looking quite concerned.

"Tohru-chan.. you haven't taken a single bite of your dinner. Something wrong?" Shigure asked.

Tohru answered hesitantly. "uuhm…"

"I hope you didn't poison our dinner or something…" Yuki added.

"No! Not that!" She laughed. "It's just Kyo-kun.."

"huh?"

"I'm very worried about him… I haven't seen him all day…" Tohru said quite bothered. "Maybe he's out there stranded somewhere, or maybe he got kidnapped, or maybe—"

"Tohru-chan, this is Kyo you're talking about." Yuki stated calmly. "Whatever is going on in that stupid cat's head, I will never or want to ever know."

Tohru stared at her plate. "But.. still.."

Shigure laughed playfully. "Hahahahahhaa! Tohru-chan likes Kyo-kun!" he sang.

"That's not true!" Tohru retorted. "We're just friends!"

_Shht!_

Everyone looked at the screen door, seeing Kyo himself leaning against it panting quite hard.

"………………"

Kyo frowned. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" The red-head kneeled down in pain. "Tsk.."

"Kyo-chan! Are you alright?" Tohru said trying to tend him.

Kyo jerked away. "Leave me alone! I'm – fine…" He remained quiet as Tohru out her warm hand on his forehead.

Silence.

"Kyo-chan.. you're burning hot.." She said quite surprised. "You have a fever!"

Kyo blushed. "Wh-what?"

He then heard giggling noises coming from Yuki and Shigure.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo leaped at them but landed face-flat on the dinner table, flinching from his sudden migraine.

Shigure shrugged. "Pathetic…"

Tohru walked over to Kyo and rubbed his back. "Don't worry, Kyo-kun, we'll take care of you until you'll feel better."

Shigure and Yuki gagged on their tea. "WHAT? 'WE?"

"THEM?" Kyo shouted. "Screw this! I'm not letting them touch a single hair on my head! I might as well take care of myself! Who needs a bunch of lowlifes like you anyway—" Kyo noticed Tohru becoming sad.

"I-I mean… s-sure… I don't mind.." Kyo said quickly.

Tohru grew a warm smile. "Don't worry, Kyo-kun, we won't let you down!"

"What are we suppose to do?" Yuki asked.

Tohru dropped a several feet long list of things to do. "Just get what the list instructs you to do and you'll be fine!"

The two cousins sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru squeezed the cold water out of the towel. "Don't worry, Kyo-chan, just a little bit of rest should do the trick with that nasty fever!" She said cheering him up putting the towel on his forehead.

Kyo, avoiding eye contact and was tucked in Tohru's bed, blushed.

The room was completely silent except the exception of Tohru humming a tune to herself making some tea. "Here, drink this." She offered the tea to Kyo.

Kyo sat up wearing no shirt but pants on and accepted the tea, even though he hated it. He stared at the tea hesitantly. "Tohru-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Why.." he hesitated. "Why would you go through all this trouble taking care of me?"

Tohru giggled. "Because, we're friends! What kind of friend would I be if I let you stay with that nasty fever.."

" . . . ." He blushed again.

Tohru tried to look at his face but he kept turning away. "Kyo-kun.. your face is red. Are you burning up again?"

"N-no! It's just your imagination!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo stirred. "Aaw, man.. how long have I been sleep?" He looked up at the clock on the wall. 4:00 AM.

He sat up and stretched. "Man, I think I'm feeling better now. Then again, I haven't slept this comfortable since a looong time!" Kyo turned to see Tohru sitting on a chair next to his bed fast asleep.

"Don't worry, Kyou-kun. I'm here.." She mumbled in her sleep. She then fell in Kyou's embrace.

_Poof! _

Kyou turned into his kitty-cat form and his lower body was squished by Tohru's big head.

He tried to struggle out, but Tohru was too heavy for him to lift up. So, he gave up and lay back down.

Tohru crawled up next to Kyo and embraced him in her sleep. "Goodnight, Kyou-kun.."

Kyou blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shigure and Yuki walked towards Tohru's room carrying a towering stack of supplies.

As the two reached the entrance of her room, they set the things down. "Aaw.. my back hurts!" Shigure whined.

"Shut up.." Yuki said coldly.

The two cousins opened the door and peeked inside. They saw Tohru laying next to Kyou-chan with him in her embrace. They could hear Kyou's loud purring.

The two Sohmas softly shut the door. "Let's never speak of this.." Yuki suggested.

"Good call.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heh heh. That was cute and fluffy! - I love writing fluff! It gives you this warm feeling inside!

Anyway, I finally got my one-shot fics out of the way.. so (phew)


End file.
